Narumi Uzumaki & the Okamikaze
by Patriot-112
Summary: After the Kyuubi attack on Konoha, and the sacrifice of the Yondaime Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki disappears. She is presumed dead, but one Shinobi Clan does'nt think so. As they help the duaghter of the Hokage fulfill her dream and find her mother.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Notes: ****Hey everyone! Thought I try something new! This fic is going to based in the Naruto universe! Except, dont get angry, the Naruto in this fic is a female. Also I'm introducing a another Konoha Shinobi Clan that takes Narumi(Female Naruto) into their care. It will make you laugh, cry, pissed, and cheer. So sit Back! Relax! And Enjoy the show! **_

_**Narumi Uzumaki & the Ookamikaze**_

**_Prologue_**

The Kyuubi no Kitsune advanced further to the village as the valiant Shinobi did everything they could to stop it. And it was not going very well. Nobody knew why the Kyuubi was attacking them, but right now they just had to hold it off until the Yondaime Hokage came to help them. Among the Leaf-nin were a group of Elite Jounin wearing black uniforms with their Jounin vests, with swords strapped to their backs and standing at their sides were their canine partners, but unlike the Inuzuka who raised dogs, these were pure-bred wolves, raised since they were just pups. The most peculiar feature about them was their eyes. They were the same yellow as their trusted partners, and showed that if anyone messed with them; they would be in a whole world of hurt. The leader was a woman with dark brown hair shoulder blade length hair that she had in a high pony-tail, an athletic build, pale skin, and had yellow eyes just like the others. She stood at 5' 8" and had an aura of leadership, kindness, ferocity, and love. She and the other members of her clan were known for their cunning, skill, honor, and ferocity in battle. But nothing could prepare them for this.

"Shiori-sama! The Kyuubi is getting closer!" shouted one of the other Jounin as they tried to hold the Bijuu from getting any closer.

"Damn it! Hold it back until the Yondaime arrives! Don't let it get near the village!" she barked to her men as they did everything they can to keep it away from the village. 'Where the hell are you, Minato!? We cant hold on much longer!' she thought as the Shinobi of her home village of Konoha fought valiantly to hold it back. It was then they heard rumbling coming from the other direction and they turned and saw a large red toad about the size of a large building come into view. It was wearing a purple blue jacket, had a smoking pipe in it's mouth, and had a sword at it's side.

"**I hope you know what you're doing, Minato**," said the toad as he and his passenger looked at their adversary. Minato Namikaze was 5'10, had blonde spiky hair, Cerulean blue eyes, and was wearing a white short sleeve trenchcoat with orange flame trim over his Jounin uniform and flak vest.

"I know, but as Hokage it is my duty to protect the village, even at the cost of my life," Minato said sadly as he looked at the bundle in his arms. 'My little angel, I'm sorry you have to be part of this, I only hope that the village would recognize you as a hero, not as a demon,' he thought as he moved it to a more comfortable position. 'Kushina, I hope you're alright. I dont want Narumi to grow up without a parent,' and as he finished a voice caught his attention.

"Minato! Thank Kami you're here! I thought I lost all hope!" he turned his head and smiled as it was his old childhood friend and classmate at the Ninja Academy.

"Shiori, you alright?" he asked the woman who appeared before him. He and Shiori Okamikaze had been friends since childhood and fought together in the Third Great Shinobi War along with her clan. She nodded her head in confirmation as she gave her report.

"I'm fine, but the situation is chaotic! We've got nothing that can stop that thing!" she pointed to where the Bijuu stood waving it's massive nine tails. Before he could give his opinion, a soft cry came from the bundle, causing the Clan Head to look at the bundle in Minato's arms. "Minato...is that...?" Shiori asked almost in a whisper. Minato nodded with a sad smile as he showed the content of the blanket. It was a baby, with red hair and blue eyes.

"Shiori, meet my daughter, Narumi," he said with pride and love for his little girl.

"And Kushina?" she asked with concern for the red-haired kunoichi.

"I don't know. But she's strong and I know she'll make it through," he replied as he thought of his lover and would've been future wife. Shiori nodded her head in understanding, it was then she got back to the topic at hand.

"So how are going to stop the Kyuubi? No oridinary jutsu can kill it. It's just too powerful," she asked as the Kyuubi was still being slowed by the Shinobi of the Leaf.

"There's only one other way. I have to use a dangerous Fuin jutsu and put the Kyuubi into a host as a jailer for it," that shocked Shiori as she knows what jutsu he was talking about.

"You're going to use the Shiki Fuin? And seal the Kyuubi inside Narumi!? Minato, if you use that kind of jutsu...!," before she could finish Minato cut her off.

"I know, but there's no other way. Shiori, I want you to swear something to me," he said as he looked at her straight in the eye.

"What?" Shiori asked, already knowing the answer.

"Please take of Kushina and Narumi. I know your clan is known to take in orphans into the clan out of kindness. Therefore, I want you to swear to take care of my love and daughter. And also, please have the villagers see that Narumi is a hero, _not _a demon. Would you please swear it? Not as an order from the Yondaime Hokage, but as a request from a friend" he pleaded hoping his friend would accept. Shiori just smiled, as tears leaked from her yellow eyes.

"Of course I will. I swear I will look after both Kushina and Narumi. After all, I do owe you BIG time for saving me." she promised as her voice cracked a little. Minato smiled at her, grateful to have such a good friend, and fellow ninja.

"Arigato, Shiori. Now hurry and get away from here, it's going to get a little rough around here!" he warned as the Kyuubi looked at them.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" she said as she leapt off the toad.

"Let's do it! Gamabunta!" he shouted to his trusted summon as they charged at the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

_**1 hour later**_

**_Hokage Tower_**

**_Council Meeting Room_**

**_Konohagakure_**

'Damned Fools! They are so blinded by their hatred of the Kyuubi they blame the girl for it! Cant they see she's the container and not the demon itself!?' Shiori thought with unimaginable fury as the majority of the civilian council wanted the child dead, while the majority of the Shinobi Council were against it. Hiruzen Sarutobi, now back to wearing the Hokage robes was holding the infant in his arms as she slept peacefully unaware of the heated argument around her, she now had three whisker like scars on each cheek, and the Fuin Shiki seal on her belly. Shiori could only smile at the little girl. How could any one hate this child!? Can't they see she's a hero for keeping that damned fox from escaping!? Stupid, bigoted, idiots!

'Kushina...what happend to you?' she thought about the red-haired kunoichi with concern. When she brought Narumi back with her to the hospital to give back to Kushina, one of the medic-nin came and informed her that Kushina had vanished from her room and was nowhere to be found. She immediatley ordered her best trackers along with the Inuzuka Clan's own trackers to look inside and outside the village. So far they found nothing, but the Okamikaze Clan was not one to give up so easily. It was then she heard Sarutobi Hiruzen shouting for order.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! It was Minato's final wish that this child be treated as a hero! And yet here you are, blaming this child for the damage done to the village caused by the Kyuubi! You are all incompetent idiots if you dare believe that! She is _only_ the container that holds the demon at bay, not the _demon _itself!" he shouted leaking off some killing intent that made the civilian council uneasy. It was then that little Narumi woke up and cried in protest to the loud noises as Hiruzen comforted her.

"I agree! I have complete faith in Minato's Fuin Jutsu capabilities!" growled Inuzuka Tsume, a wild looking woman, with brown wild hair, 5' 8" tall, and two red fangs below her eyes.

"You people must be out of your minds if you think that this girl is the Kyuubi!" said Sarutobi Asuma, son of the Sandaime as he glared at the civilians who wanted the poor girl dead.

The arguing went on, until one of the civilian council decided to take matters into his own hands and drew a hidden kunai knife and lept on the table attempting to kill Narumi. But he did'nt get far as he stopped dead in his tracks and saw the point of a katana inches from his throat. The weilder of the blade glaring at him was none other than Shiori as she sent a hateful glare at him, yellow eyes burning with rage.

"Dont. Even. Think about it," her voice was low but still had a deadly edge, as she moved the sword a little more closer to the jugular. The man gulped as he knew better than to mess with the Head of one of the most famous clans the Elemental Lands have known.

"ANBU. Take this bastard away for attempting to kill a child under the protection of the Hokage. Take him to Ibiki for interrogation. It is now an S-Class secret about what the child carries inside her. To speak of it to the younger generation is punishable by death! Now, everyone except the Shinobi Clan heads, leave this room _immediatley_," with that the Civilian Council left the room, not wanting to invoke the wrath of either the Hokage or the Okamikaze Clan Head any further.

"What do we do with the child now, Hokage-sama?," asked Hyuuga Hiashi as he looked at the daughter of his best friend. Hiruzen just gave a tired sigh. It was then that Shiori spoke up that caught her fellow clan heads by suprise.

"I will take of her,"

THAT made everyone's eyes go wide the size of saucers. And four of them were not happy with that. "You can't be serious! She should be moulded into a weapon! Such a thing is too dangerous to..." Uchiha Fugaku protested but was silenced by the Okamikaze's hard glare and her chilling reply to that remark.

"DONT you DARE say that Uchiha! You've always been jealous of Minato because he was better than you, and you will do anything to get back at him! I swore an oath to him before he died to watch over Kushina and Narumi! Even though you all presume her to be dead, I refuse to accept that! I will look after Narumi as if she were my own daughter, until Kushina is found and brought back home to Konoha safe! She will be happy with us, and if you try anything, ANYTHING, to harm her, I'll slice you into little pieces with my katana, and feed you to my wolves! Not even the Hokage himself will be able to protect you! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME UCHIHA!!?" she pratically roared the last part causing Danzo the head of Root and the Hokage's Advisors Homaru and Koharu to flinch and made the Hokage himself and the other Clan Heads smile in amusement, and made the head of the Uchiha Clan red with anger and embarassment.

"Y-you...YOU LITTLE..!" he stammered with rage.

"Little what? BITCH!? I've been called that many times before Fugaku, from you most of all!" she snapped causing the other Clan Heads including her friend/rival Tsume, to laugh at the furious look on the Uchiha's face. When he was about to make a retort, it was in that time the Hokage intervened.

"That is enough Fugaku! I agree with Shiori's proposal! The Okamikaze will raise Narumi until Kushina is found! That is final! Now, _leave_," he said the last word in a low voice as he glared at the Head of the Uchiha Clan, who snarled as he left the Council Meeting Room, along with the advisors and Danzo. That was the cue for the rest of the Council to leave, but the Hokage gestured for Shiori to stay.

"Sorry I went overboard there Hokage-sama," she said sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head. Hiruzen just waved his hand at that as he gestured for her to take Narumi who, amazingly, was still asleep after all that yelling, and she gladly took the infant into her arms, who smiled with content.

"On the contrary, I was planning on giving Narumi to you. She will need a family to watch out for her, and your clan is the best choice. But are you sure you wish to continue looking for Kushina? It will probably take a very long time," he asked with a grave look on his face.

"I know. But I can't just accept the fact that Kushina might be dead. She's a strong woman and Kunoichi. Minato told me himself" she said as a tear rolled down her face. The old Shinobi nodded at that, Kushina was a strong and proud woman, and a damn good Kunoichi, it will take more than a few assasins to kill her. Then a thought came to him.

"I understand you have a son, Shiori?" the Sandaime asked the Wolf Tamer. She nodded her head with a smile.

"Yes, his name is Shiro. He was born just three weeks ago. Me and Jin are happy to have him in this world," she then decided to ask the Hokage something that had been bothering her, "Sandaime, what about the Namikaze Estate? I dont want that bastard Fugaku getting his hands on Minato's Jutsu Scrolls. Not to mention he'll turn the Estate into the new KMP headquarters just to insult Minato's memory." she said with great hatred for the Uchiha. The Okamikaze and the Uchiha had always been bitter rivals in Konoha, especially the part of having Uchiha Clan members only in the police force. There were also a few fights that broke out between the two clans shinobi, luckily no one was killed in these clashes, and the Clan Heads got in the middle of the fights before they escalated.

"Don't worry about that. I took care of it. Jiraiya told me that before Minato died he asked him to tell me to have the Namikaze Estate put under your Clan's control until Narumi comes of age. He trusts you a lot," Shiori sighed in relief at that, knowing that things were under control.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I can rest a little easier now." she said relieved that her friend's property and legacy are protected from the wrong hands. With nothing further to add, Shiori left the Tower by Shinobi express to the Okamikaze Clan compund, near the west gate right next to the Inuzuka vetrenarian hospital. Tsume along her ninken partner Kuromaru stopped Shiori for a while and chatted with her, grateful she putted that cockbite Fugaku in his place.

"I wish I had a camera! That look on his face was priceless!" Tsume exclaimed as the women laughed at how red and pissed the Uchiha got, and it gave the rest of the Shinobi Clans something to joke about.

"I know! That perhaps was the greatest thing I've ever done!" Shiori replied as she fell into another a fit of laughter. After the two women calmed down Tsume took a look at the little girl who was fast asleep.

"She looks so much like her mother, I kid you not," she said with a gentle smile. Shiori nodded her agreement and it was then she remembered something. She dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a gold hair clip. It was the only thing that they found in the delivery room after the attack.

"I'm going to hold onto this until I find Kushina, or give to Narumi when she gets older," she told Tsume and her friend just sighed.

"How do you even know she's still alive, Shiori?" Tsume asked knowing that it is possible that Kushina that died.

"Because I can feel it. Nothing is going to stop my search for Kushina. I'll won't go overboard, but I swear I will find her. I promised Minato, and I kept it," Tsume just smiled and shook her head at her rival and friend. The Okamikaze phrase is that 'No Matter what happens, we will bring a member of our pack back home.'

_**6 Years later**_

**_"_**Come on Shiro-kun! We're going to be late!"

"O.K. Narumi-chan!"

Narumi Uzumaki & Shiro Okamikaze, now six years old were racing at high speed like one of the Bijuu was hot on their heels. They dodged people and carts that were in the way. The people they avoided shouted and glared at Narumi as the two made their way to the Konoha Ninja Academy. When Shiori told the rest of the Clan that they will be taking care of Narumi until Kushina is brought back, they were more than happy to accept her. They decided it was best to have her name just as Uzumaki, and they also plan to have the Hokage speak to her personally when she graduated from the Academy. During the past six years the Okamikaze made sure to train her and to get her ready for when she went to the Academy with Shiro. They even gave her a wolf-pup to raise and take care of, just like any other member of the clan. She named her wolf-partner after her idol, Minato, and the two became inseparable. She was 3' 8" tall, had her brilliant red hair in a low pony tail, with her mother Kushina's hair clip to the right side bang. Just like her mother she was talkative, tomboyish, and quite the prankster. She wore a red t-shirt with the Uzumaki Swirl, blue shorts and black shinobi sandals.

Shiro Okamikaze was 3'9" tall, an inch taller than Narumi, had the same brown hair as his mother, and also, like Narumi, played pranks on the villagers with her. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt, black shorts, and black Shinobi sandals. He also went through the same training as her and also got his wolf-partner, who he named Sango. The two wolves were both black in color the only difference they have a grey sock pattern on different feet. Minato's was on his left foot, while Sango's was on her right foot. The two pups, who they had for a year now, kept up as they and their partners zipped through the Streets of Konoha.

When they reached the school they were in luck that the students were still outside. They went into the Academy and checked to see which they are in.

"Alright! We're in the same class!" Narumi shouted in glee as Minato in her shirt howled in agreement.

"That's good. I was worried they were gonna seperate us," Shiro agreed as Sango gave off her own howl. The two went into the classroom and could tell it already had some students inside. There a girl with pink hair and a girl with platinum blonde hair crowding a boy who's black hair was shaped like the butt of a duck. A girl with indigo colored hair and white/lavender pupiless eyes. A kid with an afroo, sunglasses, and a jacket, that obscured the lower part of his face. A boy with his hair done in a pineapple, and who appeared to be lazy, sat in the corner of the room looking out the window. Next to him was a kid who was munching on some chips. Another boy with black hair sat a few feet away from the one who getting pounced by the two other girls. Another boy was one they recognized.

"Hey guys! What's up!?" said Kiba Inuzuka as he waved them, he was good friends with Narumi and Shiro since they live close together. He had the same appearance as his mother, as do all other Inuzuka.

"Hey Kiba! How you doing!?" said Narumi as she and Shiro and their wolf-nin sat beside him and his canine partner Akamaru.

"Not much, mom is off on a mission with Kuromaru and Hana is at the Vet with the Haimaru brothers and your cousin Ren and the Kiyohime Sisters" Kiba explained. Ren Ookamikaze is the same as Hana at 18 has jet black hair with side cut and is 5'10 with an Athletic build. His wolf-nin partners are known as the Kiyohime Sisters. They are white with different color patterns. The two seem to have a crush with each other but both are unwilling to their parents.

"So do you know who our teachers are, Kiba?" Narumi asked and Kiba just shook his head. It was then the door opened as soon as all the students entered the room. One was a 5'8 tall man with heavily tanned skin, a scar across his face, black eyes, and his hair was in a high pony-tail. The other was a man who stood at 5'10, had shoulder length white hair and also had black eyes. Shiro got one look at him and could tell something was off about him.

"Good morning class! My name is Iruka Umino, and this is Mizuki Touji. We will be your instructors for the next 6 years here. We wish good luck while you are here. Now, let's start the class," with those words the beginning of Narumi's journey to become the greatest Kunoichi like her mother has begun.

_**Author's Notes: **_**_And the Start of my newest creation has commenced! Now, how did everybody like it? This is my first Naruto Fic, so please be nice? Flames will immediatley be deleted!_**

**_Also if you want to add OCs to this story, PM me. And now I will take a break. And I will see you all later!_**


	2. Chapter 1 Graduation and Truth

_**Author's Foreword: ****Hey Everyone! I hope everybody is enjoying this, after this is my fourth story...or is it third? Anyway now we go to the first chapter of Narumi Uzumaki and the Okamikaze. Please note, although I despise a majortiy of the Uchiha Clan, no offense to you Uchiha fans, the only Uchihas I like are Mikoto Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, and Itachi Uchiha( because he's not a power-hungry moron unlike his punk of a father), and DragonKnightRyu's Tukiko Uchiha. When he read my fic he immediatley loved it, especially the part when Shiori Okamikaze cussed Fugaku Uchiha out, LITERALLY! AND Now! Without further delays, the first true chapter of Narumi Uzumaki and the Okamikaze!**_

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Also I'm borrowing Tukiko Uchiha and Ryu Hisanaga with permission from DragonKnightRyu._**

_**Chapter 1**_

**_Graduation and Truth_**

**_Narumi Uzumaki, Age 8_**

**_Two blocks from Okamikaze Clan Compound_**

**_Konohagakure_**

8 year old Narumi Uzumaki and her wolf-nin Minato were running hard as ther lives depended on it, as they desperately tried to get back to the Okamikaze Clan's Compound. After going to Ichiraku's for her favorite food, ramen, after she did afterschool training, she was just walking down the street to her adopted familie's home as she usually did when she noticed a large crowd was forming behind her. She looked and they just sent her hateful icy glares, which made her more uneasy. When she picked up the pace to a slow jog, they kept up in rhythm. Now really starting to get scared she increased her pace, but they just kept follwing her. When she and her partner broke into a terrified run the mob just erupted like a stampede of angry bulls!

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted, terror in her voice, "I JUST WANT TO GET HOME! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the mob continued to chase her through the streets. She and Minato a made turn down a alley which turned out to their afternoon of horror, a dead end. She turned around and the mob, still shooting her with angry galnces advanced toward. Minato stepped in front of Narumi, teeth barred and growling ferociusly with his fur bristling at the villagers who are trying to hurt his partner. Then, one of the mob hurled a stone at Narumi barely grazing her shoulder.

"WE GOT YOU NOW!" shouted one of the mob as others were picking up anything to throw at her. But out of the blue, a small stone WHACKED one of the villagers between the eyes, resulting in the man holding his face, while he yelled in pain.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Narumi looked behind her and standing on top of the wall was Shiro and his wolf-nin partner Sango, both with hateful glares on their faces as they growled at the villagers. The two then jumped down and protected Narumi by shielding her while Sango joined her fellow wolf. The leader of the mob was not in a good at this act of chilvary.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY! YOU FUCKING WOLF BRAT!," he roared, but it did not faze the boy one bit.

"BITE ME! TEME!" Shiro yelled as his yellow eyes glowed with anger and defiance. The two wolves snarled their agreement as they stood protectively in front of Narumi.

The leader of the mob gritted his teeth in uncontrolled anger. He will not tolerate being insulted by a little brat! Even if he was an Okamikaze.

"FINE THEN! WE'LL GIVE YOU A NICE WHOOPIN AFTER WE DEAL WITH _HER_!" he shouted pointing an accusing finger at Narumi, who was on the verge of tears. Just when they were about to launch their attack, a another voice made the villagers stop in their tracks.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

The villagers turned around, and paled, as standing at the entrance of the alleyway was a fuming mad Shiori Okamikaze in her battle-attire with her katana strapped to her back, along with her respective wolf partner , as well as members of their clan and their partners. Shiori's yellow gaze was hard as steel as she glared at the mob, which could destroy the strongest castle of the Elemental Lands, as she leaked a ton of killing intent. The villagers said nothing as they are stricken with fear by one of the best Jonin Trackers of Konoha. It was then Shiori spoke. Her voice was low, but was loud enough for the mob to hear, and it held the power to rip an armored battleship to shreds.

"You bastards! What the hell were you planning to do with _my_ son and _my_daughter!" even though Narumi's surname was Uzumaki, she was treated as any member of the Clan and Shiori always treated her as a real mother would to her real daughter, earning her being called "Nii-kaasan". Shiori continued as two members of the Okamikaze, move through the crowd to the two children and canines.

"I would use you all as practice dummies for my wolves to attack on for what you are about to do! But, I'm in a giving mood for now, but, if something like this _ever_happens again, I would'nt hesitate to castrate you all in front of your hateful and pathetic eyes! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" She roared the last part, and for extra emphasis, she drew her katana out by an inch, causing the mob to cower in fear. The two clan members brought the two children to her, Narumi after being so terrified rushed into the arms of her foster mother, finally crying after the ordeal. Shiori gave the bastards one more hateful glare and the Wolf Matriarch and her pack left for the compound.

When Hiruzen was informed of the incident an hour later, let's say he was pissed off was an understatement. He ordered the mob, 15 in all, to be arrested and to be taken to Ibiki, so they can be, _taught a lesson. _That gave Shiori some satisfaction, but she prefered _her form, _of punishment better. But for now, it was Ibiki's take, the next time this happens though, not even the Hokage would be able to hold the Wolf Kunoichi back.

_**4 years Later**_

**_Narumi Uzumaki, Age 12_**

**_Gradutation Day_**

It was the Genin Exams today and the students were ready to take them. Narumi had grown a lot over the years, she was 4'9, and still had her hair in her signature pony-tail, most other shinobi who knew Kushina, swear that Narumi is the perfect reincarnation of her mother, the only difference is her fox-like smile which was a trademark of Minato, her blue eyes and her whisker marks, overall, she was considered by many of the boys in her class, a hottie. She was wearing a fishnet shirt under a sleeveless orange with blue trimming tanktop, a tan battle skirt, over black skin tight shorts, with black Shinobi sandals that go up below the knees, orange armguards, black gloves with a metal plate on the back. She still wears the hair clip that Shiori gave her when she started at the Academy. She also sports a wakizashi style Zatoichi sword that she has strapped to her back, the handle and the sheath are colored orange with the Uzumaki swirl engraved into it.

"All right everyone!" announced Iruka Uminoas he looked toward specific red-head, and he smiled a gentle smile as he continued. "Today is the Genin Exams, so I expect each and every one of you to do their best and pass! First is a written test, then a taijutsu test, and finally a Ninjutsu test. Good luck everyone!"

"Man! What a pain in the ass that was! My hand feels like noodles after all that writing!" whined Kiba as he rested against the tree with his Nin-ken Akamaru.

"Just dont let it get to your head Kiba we still have the other two tests to do," reminded Shiro as he sat next to Narumi, the two had gotten real close ever since they turned eleven. Shiro's outfit was a black skin tight long-sleeved shirt, a dark grey vest, a piece of samurai armor on his left shoulder, black shinobi sandals, grey shorts black gloves, and black leg guards, he also has a sword, except this is a Nodachi as he has it slung across his back. Kiba just gave a low growl, as they and the rest of their friends have lunch under their favorite spot; the tree in the main yard.

"Dont remind me," he told him and then turned his focus to Narumi, "So how did you think you did Narumi?"

She pondered for a moment and then came up with an answer."I think I did alright. I'm not actually ambitious to become Rookie of the Year. I just want to graduate as a normal Genin,"

The rest of the exams went by fairly quickly and now it was time for the last exam: The Bunshin no Jutsu test. Since Narumi had trouble with the normal Bunshin, Shiori secretly taguht her a jutsu that would help her pass, to say Narumi was thankful was a overstatement. When she heard Iruka call her name, she went in, but not without Shiro wishing her luck. She went into the room and saw thre rows of hitai-ate in different colors.

"Alright Narumi, show us a clone," instructed Iruka with a smile. Then he got curious when he saw Narumi doing a different hand seal, instead of the normal one.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" she shouted, and after the puffs of smoke cleared, the room was filled with 15 perfect clones of Narumi, all sporting her infamous fox-like grin. Both of the teachers were speechless and their faces showed it, as their eyes bugged out, jaws dropped, and Mizuki almost felling out of his seat. Iruka finally shook his head from his shock as he tried to find the words to this display.

"Narumi! Y-you used...how did you..." Narumi could'nt help it as she laughed at the shocked faces of her teachers. Then she put her hand on her hip, raised an eyebrow and again just gave her fox-like grin.

"So...did I pass, Iruka-sensei?," she asked him, already knowing that this exam was in the bag. Iruka finally got over his and immediatley went back to his professional self, though he had trouble speaking it out.

"Y-yes, you passed. Come pick your Hitai-ate." Narumi walked and selected a black-clothed Hitai-ate and tied it around her forehead. She then bowed respectfully to her teachers.

"Thank you for teaching me Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei," _'Also thank you Ni-kaasan_,' she thought of her adopted mother. Mizuki was still in shock at what Narumi just did and he seething in the inside.

_'That little demon bitch actually performed a B-rank jutsu, I can't believe it! It appears my plan has to be side-tracked a little longer,'_

**_10 minutes later_**

Narumi stepped outside the Academy and saw the other students being congradulated by thei parents and showing off their Hitai-Ates. She felt a little jealously and sad at the same time looking at the others and their parents. True she thought of the Okamikazeas her second family, but she wished her real parents, whoever they are, whether they loved her or not, were here. It then she recieved a big hug from behind.

"Way to go, Narumi-Chan!" exclaimed Shiro as he hugged, unknowingly squeezing the air out of her. It was then soft chuckling could be heard.

"Alright Shiro, let her go. You're making Narumi turn blue," said Shiori in her formal attire, as she saw the two of them. Shiro let go and Narumi was relieved to hear that.

"Thank you, Ni-okaa-san," Narumi breathed out after her release.

Shiori chuckled at her adopted daughter, she reminded her too much of Kushina's tomboyish ways and free spirit. It had been twelve years since that day, and Kushina was still missing, but like she said all those years ago, she wont give up in finding her. The Hokage's advisors and former teammates, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane and the head of ROOT Danzo Shimura, argued with to stop her petty search of a foreign whore. THAT was not the best choice in words to choose and she and Hiruzen harped them big time, threatening if they ever say that again, they will regret it. And not just in the 'execution for treason' sense, but ultimate torture, the Okamikaze style. This made them shut up permanently, and so they kept to themselves about it. Then there was the Uchiha Massacre. Out of all the clan only fiveof them survived, there was Itachi Uchiha who was the perpetrator, Sasuke Uchiha, his younger brother, Heero Uchihaone of the boy's cousins who was with another cousin Tukiko Uchiha when they were secretly trainingwith their friend Ryu Hisanaga. And there was Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi's and Sasuke's mother who was secretly with Shiori at the Okamikaze compound trying to put an end to the stupid rivalry their clans have with each other. Sasuke after seeing his entire clan dead after he returned home, swore to get revenge on Itachi. Heero, Tukiko and Mikoto on the other hand did'nt have the same resolve for revenge, instead Tukiko and Heero trained so it does'nt happen again. Mikoto stays at the Okamikaze compound now instead of returning to her own compound, saying going back there brings back too many painful memories. Mikoto was the only Uchiha that Shiori trusted and befriended, as they used to go on missions together.

"Congratulations Narumi-Chan," said Heero as he came towards them, like Mikoto and Tukiko he was'nt into revenge and also, like Tukiko, hated the Sharingan, saying they wanted to work hard without shortcuts, and that what was what the Sharingan was. He was also a good friend of Ryu, Shiro and Narumi.

"Thank you, Heero-kun," Narumi thanked, grateful for the praise. It was then they heard a growl and all turned to the source, Narumi blushed and smiled sheepishly as she scracthed her head.

"My, all those exams made hungry," this caused the others to laugh, as they left for Ichiraku's.

_**Hokage Tower**_

**_1 hour later_**

Hiruzen Sarutobi could'nt help but smile. It warmed his heart to see his adopted granddaughter smiling and wearing her hitai-ate as they sat in his office, along with Shiori. He just wish he could be there to see her if not for the damned paperwork.

"Congratulations Narumi! I'm very proud of you," he praised her and Narumi smiled at her Jichan. "Thank you, Jichan."

She then remembered the promised he made to her 6 years ago when she graduated from the Academy.

"Jichan, you promised that when I graduated, you'll tell me who my parents are?" she asked. Hiruzen nodded as he looked at her, she looked so much like her mother. Same face, except for the whiskers, same hair, same behavior. He looked to Shiori who nodded her head.

"Yes, I did," he said with a sad smile, as he got and went to a book shelf. She picked one particular scroll and gave it to her. "This scroll has a special Fuin Jutsu, known as a blood seal, it can only be opened by a drop by the one who made the seal or by his or her descendeants, and that is you," he places the scroll into Narumi's hands and sits back down behind his desk. Narumi was shaking as she bit her thumb and placed some blood on the seal, with a click the seal was lifted. Shiori held her as Narumi opened the scroll and read the letter inside...

_Dear Narumi,_

_If you're reading this, then that means you're old enough now to know the burden that I bestowed upon you. First and formost, I must say, I'm sorry. I know you may never forgive me for this, but please understand that I had to do what I needed to in order to protect the village...and you. If I hadn't sealed the Kyuubi within you, it would have destroyed our home and everything we fought so hard to keep together over the years. I hope that you're safe and I hope what I had feard hasn't come true and that you're not being treated as the hero you are._

_I must be quick, sealed within this letter are instructions for two of my most powerful techniques. Since you are my daughter, they rightfully belong to you and your mother, if she is with you. Use them wisely and never forget, a ninja isn't a true ninja until he/she protects those they love. Also, never forget that I love you with all my heart._

_Your father,_  
_Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage_.(1)

When she finished reading, tears began to stream down her face. Shiori and the Sandaime also had tears as they knew this would be the result. Shiori held Narumi as she started to cry.

"It's okay. Just let it out," Narumi did exactly that. After 10 minutes she calmed a bit, and looked at Sarutobi, a question they know she wanted answered.

"What happened to my mother?" she said her voice still cracking. Hiruzen sighed as he tried to find the words.

"That, we do not know Narumi. After the Kyuubi was sealed inside you, Shiori took you back to the hospital to return you to Kushina. When she arrived the Medic-nins informed her that she disappeared from her delivery room without a trace. The only thing they found was the hair clip you're wearing right now," Narumi's eyes widened at the word 'disappeared' as she stroked the hair clip with her fringer.

"You dont think...?" she asked, fearing the worst. Shiori then made Narumi look her in the eye, her voice filled with conviction.

"Dont think that Narumi! Your mother was a strong, proud, and dedicated kunoichi! It will take more than a few assasins to kill her! The Okamikaze have been searching for her ever since that October night. We have'ntfound anything yet, but I wont give up, neither will the Okamikaze! I swear to you that I will find and reunite you with your mother. Do you understand?"

Narumi could'nt help but be shocked at her adopted mothers words. The Okamikaze have been looking for her mothersince she was a infant, and rather than saying quits, they continued looking for her all this time. She smiled a grateful smile, knowing that their are people who are willing to risk everyhting to find her mother.

"Thank you Ni-Okaasan,"

Shiori nodded her head, thankful for the girls praise.

_**4 hours later**_

After being told the truth by the Sandaime, Shiori and Narumi went back to the Okamikaze Compound, talking about the past. Narumi learned a lot about who her parents were and also found that she and her mother shared the same addiction for ramen, and a love for pranks. She laughed at that last part. As it was getting late, Narumi decided to go to bed so she can prepare for her team assignment next week. She hoped Shiro will be on her team, since the two always looked out for one another. Sighing she laid her head on her pillow, the days revelations made drift to sleep.

Shiori was in a meeting with members of the Okamikaze Clan Council regarding Narumi's lineage and Danzo's and the Hokage's advisors opinion concerning the clan's continuing search for Kushina. She showed them the letter (with permission from the Hokage of course) written by Minato to Narumi, to the rest of them. They all had the same expressions as one member voiced his concerns.

"So, Narumi has finally discovered her true heritage and the burden she carries," it was not a question.

Shiori nodded, "Yes, she took it very well, Byakuya" the other Clan members also nodded, thankful Narumi did'nt become an emotional wreck after finding out. Another Clan member then showed his feelings to three certain Authoritarians.

"I still cant believe the nerve of those damn warmongers! Sure Kushina may be a foriegner, but she is not a conniving whore! And to think they are the Sandaime's advisors and former teammates! Hmph, the very sound of what they said about her disgusts me to no end!" growled another Council Member, his hatred for the two advisors and the head of Root.

"I agree! They should be placed in a jail cell, instead of being advisors to the Hokage!" another gave his agreement.

"Calm down, Uzumi, you as well Yasutora," Shiori said in a calm voice, but also with controlled fury for those she hated the most. The two settled down, but the tension was still there. Shiori then continued. " Now that Narumi knows her lineage we must do everything in our power to help reclaim what is hers, and also, to keep searching for Kushina."

"But how do we know she's still alive after all this time, Shiori-sama?" asked another Clan elder. Shiori just looked at him straight in the eye, her focus and determination unwavered.

"Because I'm a kunoichi who is'nt willing to just say 'I give up'," she said in a tone that brokered no argument. The others all grunted in agreement.

"What about this secret organization that our spy network discovered?" asked Byakuya with concern, not just for the Clan's sake, but for the Uzumaki girl and Konoha in general.

"It is unkown who the members identities are, but Jiraiya-sama'a spies confirm they are interested in the Jinchuuriki and the Bijuu they imprison, and they are S-Class Nuke-nin," Uzumi informed in a dire voice which caused the rest of the Clan elders to stiffen at that information. "We dont know what their intentions are, but we assume it cannot be good,"

Shiori closed her eyes for a moment contemplating on what to do next, she then spoke her decision, "We can't do anything about that now. I want this strictly kept secret, even from your families, since it's an S-Class secret. In the mean time we'll continue guiding Narumi, until we find Kushina. It is late, we must retire for the night. May Fortune Smile upon you, my brother and sister wolves," and with that the Clan Council left returning to their families. Tomorrow was a new day for the Okamikaze, as they continue their search for the mother of Narumi Namikaze-Uzumaki.

_**(1) Letter was made by SulliMike23 after I asked him for help, so thanks go to him.**_

_**I hoped everyone enjoyed that, next chapter is when Mizuki Touji attempts to steal the Scroll of Sealing. I hope everyone is ready. Until next time!**_


	3. Chapter 2 Mizuki's Betrayal and Shiro's

_**Auhtor's Foreword: **__**Hey Everyone! I'm BAAA-aack! Sorry I was late, I was stuck on the road called life. But none of that, I'm getting back in the game! In this chapter, Mizuki is going to get a VERY brutal beating, MUAHAHAHA-*cough,cough* god that hurts!. Also I'm introducing my own Special Ninja-Cell in Konoha, that I hope you'll enjoy. So. Everyone. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Mizuki's betrayal and Shiro's Confession, **_

_**Three days after Graduation**_

_**Okamikaze Dojo**_

Shiro and Narumi were sparring in the Clan dojo honing their swordmanship skills. The Okamikaze Clan Kenjutsu, was a style which the sword was held in a reverse grip, instead of the normal grip. It might seem weird to other sword wielders, but in the case of the Okamikaze it caught the enemy off-guard, and off-balance. The two were using bodken (practice swords), because they did'nt want to hurt each other. It might leave a bruise and a sore spot, but not as worse as a cut or lost two have been practicing since 8 AM and now it was almost 1 PM as Shiro made a jab at Narumi's gut, who dodged with ease, and then made a left upward slash, that was blocked by Narumi's Bodken. She then countered with an upward slash that made Shiro bend back ward to dodge. As they were about to continue, someone clapping got their attention.

"Ah, impressive, impressive. You two are really getting better," commented Shiori as she came in her lime green Kimono.

"Hello okaa-san, what time is it?" Shiro asked his mother as he and Narumi walked up to her. Shiori just smiled at the two of them. Narumi was a hard worker when it came to training, she mastered 4 Fuuton jutsu, since she has a affinity for Wind, and was was inventing her own Kenjutsu Style. Shiro has a Raiton & Earth affinity, and already mastered 6 jutsu, and is learning Narumi's Kenjutsu style. Not like the Okamikaze Kenjutsu, but good nonetheless.

"It's almost 1:05, you two have been training since this morning. So you can stop for today." She told them and they nodded with small grins. It was then Shiori looked at Narumi.

"Oh, by the way Narumi, you have a guest," Narumi was confused for a moment.

"A guest?" it was then a pair of arms wrapped around her. She eeped as she was lifted off the ground.

"Hello there, Narumi-chan! Congradulations on becoming a Genin!" said a voice she recognized. She turned her head and looked at the person who picked her up. The person was 5'12", with red hair tied in a pony-tail, yellow brown eyes that showed kindness, generosity, and experience. He was wearing a standard Jonin unfiorm with a red vest, and wearing his Hitai-ate on his forehead, and a Ninjato strapped to his back. It was a person that Narumi knew all too well.

"Hachi-Niisan!" she said excitedly. Hachi Tachibana was Narumi's former ANBU guard when she was just 5 years old, his mask was that of a Kitsune. Many ANBU asked why he wore it because after the Kyuubi attack, many ANBU did'nt want to wear a Fox mask, his response was to honor the memory of the Yondaime and his legacy, and says such talk about Narumi being the demon were lies meant to sully the legacy of the Yondaime. Hachi had become a big-brother figure to Narumi, and if anyone ever tried to harm Narumi they would regret it. The last Narumi heard from Hachi, he left ANBU to take command of a team of Genin, because the Jonin-sensei was killed while out on a mission. Hachi then put her down and then was hugged by Narumi.

"Whoa, easy there Narumi-chan. I'm just as happy to see you, too," he said as he hugged her back. He then turned his gaze toward Shiro who smiled at the exchange.

"Hey there, Shiro. I trust you've been taking care of Narumi while I was gone?" he asked as Shiro pretended to glare daggers at him. Shiro and Hachi had been friends since Hachi was assigned to protect Narumi.

"Come on, Hachi-san. You know me better than that." He pretended to retort. Hachi chuckled at that as the four had a conversation of what they were doing during the week before the Team Assignments. Narumi told Hachi when she used the Kage Bunshin Jutsu and the reactions of Iruka and Mizuki, which of course Hachi laughed at. The four continued to talk and reminice about what they were doing for the next hour until Hachi decided that he had to leave to meet his team at the Training Grounds. He promised Narumi that he'll come see her again if he does'nt have too much to do, which Narumi understands. After Hachi left, Shiori decided to leave the two pre-teens to their training.

After exiting the Dojo Shiori made her way to the main building of the compound. That is, until a voice caught her attention.

"Shiori-sama,"

Shiori turned towards a tree and saw a member of the Okamikaze's personal Security/Commando/Spy force. The man was dressed in black armour, including a helmet that had the Leaf Spiral symbol of Konoha on the front that covered the upper neck and ears, and a howling wolf's head with two katana crossing behind it on the shoulder armor, a combination resprirator mask and red tinted goggles, black gloves, armguards, and leg-guards over a black version of the Konoha Jounin uniform, with black shinobi sandals. The Shinobi was crouching on a tree branch with a Katana on his back as he looked at his superior.

"Report," Shiori ordered, her tone professional. The Special Shinobi nodded as he began giving his findings.

"It appears Mizuki is up to something. I followed him after Narumi graduated. When I reached his home I found something most, unusual," he said, his voice altered by the mask.

"What did you see?" Shiori requested. The man she was taliking to belogned to the Ookamikage (Shadow Wolf) Black ops, the Okamikaze's private armed force since the time of the Nidaime Hokage. They specialized in almost all fields of the Shinobi Arts, including infiltration. During the Iwa-Konoha War, the Ookamikage struck fear into the hearts of the enemy Iwa forces, and the Iwagakure Council issued orders that if they are to see any large concentration of Ookamikage, they ordered to flee on sight.

"It looked like he was getting ready for something, possibly a mission. But what had me suspicious was the look he had on his face," The Okamikage continued, Shiori could tell the man's voice was a little strained, with a hint of anger.

"Continue," Shiori requested, wanting to know what he saw.

"He had a sneer across his face, and I can tell from the way he was moving his lips, he was not happy that Narumi passed," the Shinobi said, the anger still evident in his voice.

"I see, continue with your observation. Let me know if anything changes. That is all," Shiori said with finality.

"Hai, Shiori-sama," and with that, he left, leaving her to think.

_'I had always known Mizuki was a prick, especially after what Shiro told me,_' she went her way, and made a note to send a messenger to tell the Sandaime what she heard.

_**Later that night**_

Mizuki was jumping from tree to tree with the Scroll of Sealing on his back. Getting into the Hokage tower was easy, and he found the scroll with no problem, now he was making his way to hide and wait a while until the heat died down. In his mind he was thinking evil thoughts of a certain red-head.

_'It's too bad I did'nt have a chance to break that demon bitch's spirit. Oh well, right now I just have to stash this thing and wait a while. Orochimaru_ _will give me power for handing this scroll over to him,' _he continued on unaware that he was being followed. When he reached his destination which was a abadoned cabin he smiled with sickening glee at who he saw sitting against the wall. _'Well now, Kami must love me! Looks like I got a second chance after all!,'_

Narumi and Shiro were sitting against the wall of the cabin after doing some training. Shiro was having thoughts about the redhead. He had feelings for her ever since they first started at the Academy, at first it was like being siblings, but overtime a new feeling arose.

'I wonder what she will say', he thought nervously. Then he decided to go for it. "Hey um, Narumi?"

"Yes, what is it Shiro?"

Shiro started to blush which did'nt go unnoticed by Narumi. "Well, um, y-you see. We've known each other since we were little, right?" Narumi nodded and gestured him to continue.

"The thing is, over time, I-I started to like you, even more than just a sister, since your father is the Yondaime Hokage (A/n: Yes, Narumi told him about the letter) and our families have been friends with each other since before we were born," Narumi was starting to get the picture to what Shiro was saying and now she just wanted him to spit it out.

"Shiro, what? Spit it out already!"

"The truth is,... I really am in love with you," he closed his eyes tightly as his body tensed waiting for the yelling and the physical abuse. But nothing happened. Narumi stared at him with wide eyes for a few minutes, until she smiled one of her rare genuine smiles.

"You know, Shiro," she said as she sat beside him as he opened one eye, "I feel the same way you do," and with that she kissed him on the cheek which overloaded the poor Okamikaze's brain and his nose sprayed a fountain of blood and he fainted. Narumi giggled as she held the unconciuss Shiro's head in her lap and started stroking his hair.

Up in a tree watching the scene play, Mizuki could only blanch at the two now official lovers. '_Oh for Kami's sake! He's fallen for the Demon Bitch. Tft! No matter I'll just get rid of them both, do the village a favor,' _He thought in disgust.

Shiro just woke up from his massive nosebleed knockout as he and Narumi stood back up and prepared to go back to the compound when a new voice caught their attention.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" they turned her heads and saw Mizuki standing a few feet from them with the scroll laid against a tree. They immediatley noticed the smile on his face, and they both knew it was not the friendly smile he normally used. This one spelled trouble. They stood up and sheathed their swords as they looked as she looked at Mizuki warily.

"What are you doing out here at this time, Mizuki-sensei?" Narumi asked in a calm tone.

"Well, I'm stealing the Forbidden Scroll and hiding here it until the heat dies down. Unfortunately for you two, since you know what I'm up to, I'm afraid I have to kill you," With that Narumi and Shiro drew her swords back out and got into a stance.

"Not a chance in hell, teme!" Shiro shouted, both of them sending off Killing Intent. Mizuki was intimidated but he was'nt about to let acouple of little Genin ruin his plan. He decided to put his phsycological plan into action.

"You know Narumi, have you ever wondered why the villagers treated you the way they do?" he asked, the smug grin never leaving his face. Narumi knew what he was playing at, so she decided to play along. She already told Shiro, with permission from the Hokage of course. She just wanted to suprise Mizuki.

"Why is that?" she asked not letting her guard down, while giggling in her mind. Mizuki smirked thinking he got her in his net.

"Almost 13 years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked our village and it was said that the Yondaime defeated the demon by using a special jutsu. But, how can you kill something that is made of pure chakra? You can't! The only way to stop the Kyuubi was by sealing it into a infant. And do you know who that infant was Narumi-_chan?_," he asked adding insult to the honorific. Narumi did'nt waver since she already knew of her burden as she waited for him to finish. Shiro was grinning like a madman on the inside because of Mizuki's stupidity.

'Hmph. Baka, if only you know,'

"That infant was YOU! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI THAT ATTACKED OUR VILLAGE AND KILLED MANY OF OUR PEOPLE!," He announced to the world as it echoed across the woods. The reaction was not as Mizuki had expected. He heard chuckling coming from both Narumi and Shiro, then it evolved into full blown laughter, it went on until both of the Genin composed themselves as they glared with feral grins which caught Mizuki off-guard.

"Nice try, asshole! But I already know the whole story from Jiji! And Shiro already knows because I already told him the whole story, and he accepts me as the Kyuubi's Jailor, not the Kitsune itself. You wasted your time trying to break my spirit for NOTHING! And because of that the ANBU and the Ookamikage are definitely searching for you as we speak!" She finished all the while smiling at Mizuki's expression.

Mizuki paled when he heard Narumi's words and she was right. He wasted too much time trying to break her spirit, and now he will pay for it, BIG time!

'Shit! I've hate to even admit it, but she's right! I've spent too much time!' he thought angrily as he pulled one of the fuuma shuriken off his back. "At least I'll kill you before they get here!"

Before he can throw it however, two black blurs came out of nowhere and slammed into his gut, knocking the air out of him. He fell on his ass as Minato and Sango rejoined their partners all the while snarling and growling at Mizuki. The traitorus Chuunin was getting back as he was not expecting that ambush from the two wolves. Not giving him any chances the duo struck fast. Shiro took his Nodachi and slashed from the right corner of his forehead to the left side of his chin. While Mizuki was holding his face he did'nt see Narumi come from the left and severed his left hand off making him fall on back crying in agony.

"AAAAUUUGGHH! YOU FUCKING DEMON BITCH!" he yelled clutching his severed hand as he struggled to stand back up. Narumi just gave him a cold look of indifference.

"Tft! And you call yourself a Chuunin? You're a disgrace to the rank!" she scolded all the while glaring daggers at him.

"You little...! I'm going to rape you, nice and slow! And when I'm done with you I'll-!"

"I think not," said a cold but firm voice that made Mizuki's face pale and his blood freeze, as he slowly turned around and saw the one person he did'nt want to cross. Shiori stood in her female version of the Okamikage uniform with six others of the unit, three males and three females. The look in her yellow eyes had a murderous glint in them as she shot a wave of Killing Intent that would've put him 8 feet under, pushing up daisies.

"No...Not you! Anybody but yo-," before he could finish one of the male Okamikage shot forward and slammed his fist into Mizuki's face knocking him out.

"Take this trash to Ibiki. He'll have loads of fun with this one. I'll make sure Narumi and Shiro are alright and return the scroll to the tower," she ordered and the 6 shock troops carried out their orders and took Mizuki away. Narumi and Shiro went over to Shiori, and were a little afraid at first.

"We're sorry Shiori Kaa-chan," She said with her head a little low. Shiori just put her hand on Narumi's shoulder making her look at her adoptive mother. Her voice was firm and understanding as she spoke.

"There's no need to apologize Narumi-chan. You two stopped a traitor from getting away with a Forbidden Scroll, and you both handled the situation perfectly. I'm very proud of the two of you," hearing that made Narumi a liitle teary-eyed and Shiro smile proudly as Narumi hugged her adoptive mother.

"Come. Let's return the Scroll to the Tower and then go home," she told them as she went over to the tree and picked up the scroll. "Ready?"

"HAI!" came the reply as they shot off to the Hokage Tower.

_**Unknown Location**_

A shadowy figure behind a mahagony desk was looking through some files when another figure wearing ANBU gear and a white mask with the Kanji for Root appeared and kneeled before them.

"Report," came the order from the shadow person.

"It appears that Mizuki Touji failed in his attempt to steal the Forbidden Scroll and deliver it to Orochimaru, Danzo-sama,"

The figure moved his head into the light to reveal the bandaged face of the Head of Root, the Leader of the Warhawk Faction, and the founder of the Foundation, Danzo himself.

"What happened?" Danzo ordered. The ROOT ANBU continued.

"Apparently he had been found out by one of the Ookamikaze's personal Black Ops troops. He manage to sneak into the Tower, grab the scroll, then left, without knowing that a squad led by Shiori-sama was following him. He then ran into the Ookamikaze Clan heir and the girl. With some help from their wolves, they managed to injure the Chuunin, until Shiori-sama's team arrived. What intrigued me was their impressive display of teamwork." The ROOT stopped as he allowed his master to take in what he just said.

"Anything else?" he asked the operative.

"No, Danzo-sama," he reponded.

"Good, then you're dismissed," with that, the Root operative left in a shunshin, leaving Danzo to his thoughts about this latest development. Over the years since the Kyuubi was sealed into the girl, he tried multiple times to get the Kyuubi Container and make it into his Ultimate Weapon. Frustratingly, all attempts to aquire the girl ended in failure, beginning with the Okamikaze's adoption of the child.

His thoughts reeling in anger at this_ 'Curse that Shiori and her damn Clan of Wolf users! They thwarted my attempts time and again to have the Jinchuuriki. If they were'nt such good friends with the Yondaime Hokage and his wife, I would've have my Ultimate Weapon by now. But I'll have her in my grasp soon, and not even the Okamikaze and their pet wolves will not deny me, I swear it,"_

And with that last thought he continued on with his plan to take Konoha for his own, and his plan for world domination.

Author's Afterword: And voila! I'm sorry this took so long I ran into a stumbling block and got lost on the road of life. Coming up next chapter, Team assignments! Now here is the profile of the Okamikaze's Okamikage Black Ops:

Okamikage Black Ops:

Group Name: Okamikage (Shadow Wolf)

Type: Special Ninja Corps.

Speciality: Infiltration, tracking, body-guard, attacker, stealth fighter, weapon-specialist

Allegiance: Konohagakure, Okamikaze Clan

Current Commander: Okamikaze Clan Head: Shiori Okamikaze

Current Lt. Commander: Byakuya Okamikaze

Abilities/Skills: Masters at stealth, the average Shadow Wolf Shinobi is able to infiltrate an enemy fortress and get out without being seen. They excel well almost in every weapon style from the Bo-Staff to the Katana. It is noted that current Konoha Ninja Academy Teacher, Iruka Umino, was and still is a member.

Profile: The Okamikage were the Elite Special Troops, besides the ANBU, who take extreme risks at what they do. Founded and funded by the Nidaime and the Okamikaze Clan Head at the time, as a back-up unit should the ANBU become overwhelmed, the Okamikage are professionals at infiltration, tracking, stealth fighting, weapons, and battle hardened troops. Their attire is a black Jonin uniform under lightweight body armor made of a material that absorbs chakra, making it stronger, a battle helmet with the Leaf symbol that's designed to protect the ears and upper neck, with a gas mask with special goggles that gives off a dull eerily glow which is meant to scare their opponents, also included are black arm-guards and leg-guards, gloves, and black shinobi sandals. The Okamikage are organized into 3 50 man platoons, in a over-strentghed company, despite being called a Corps. Their loyalty is to the Okamikaze Shinobi Clan of Konoha and the presiding Hokage. Members are not just from the Okamikaze, and becoming a member is'nt easy. The Okamikage dont just ask for volunteers, they choose them. 


End file.
